Typical laundry treating apparatuses includes apparatuses for washing laundry, apparatuses for drying laundry, and apparatuses capable of performing both washing and drying of laundry.
A conventional laundry treating apparatus includes a cabinet, a tub which is provided inside the cabinet to store water therein, and a drum which is provided inside the tub to store laundry therein. Such laundry treating apparatuses are classified into a front-loading type laundry treating apparatus, in which laundry is inserted into a tub through an insertion port provided in the front of the apparatus, and a top-loading type laundry treating apparatus, in which laundry is inserted into a tub through an insertion port provided in the top of the apparatus.
Among them, there is also a laundry treating apparatus including a tub which may be withdrawn from a cabinet. Such a laundry treating apparatus includes a movable water supply part, which serves to supply water to the tub, and a movable discharge part, which serves to discharge water out of the cabinet, when the tub is withdrawn from or is inserted into the cabinet.